In some of the Internet of Things (IoT) standards, dimmer/dimming is one of resources which need to be modeled to control the brightness of the lighting element. However, there are several limitations in these standards, such as no dimming speed is specified and too many restrictions to deploy the dimming model in various event related scenario.